Lightning Crashes
by gleemylove
Summary: Rachel and Puck are long time friends. Puck starts to notice changes, mysterious bruises that have no explanation. Whose hurting Rachel? Can Puck stop it before it's too late? A/U, OOC
1. The Way You Lie

**Lightning Crashes (Formally known as Sweet Caroline)**

**A/N: So, this story was originally **_**Meowkittehmeow, **_**those are girls are amazing. But they had some issues with readers, so they took it down and offered to me, you guys wanted to read, so I took it. It's now mine. I don't own anything! But now this plot.**

**A few things. Quinn was NEVER pregnant, the story does start after Mash-up's. This story is very A/U, OOC (For Finn **_**at least**_**) THIS IS AN ABUSIVE STORY! If you don't like, STOP reading NOW! Okay, everyone has been warned! **

**Prologue**

A heavy hand came across the cheek of the small girl, who could only cower in a corner. "Why were you late? Don't lie to me!" The voice boomed in the small room.

"I was at practice." Her voice quivered, tears threatening to spill.

The larger boy loomed over her, "You're lying to me!" Another smack across the girls check brought her to her knees.

She held her tears back as she cupped her cheek. "I'm not lying. I promise you!" She let the tears fall as she looked up at her boyfriend. "I swear baby, I went to practice, and we were let out late…"

"Enough! I don't want to hear your lies!" He yanked her up forcefully by her hair. "We have to be ready in 20, my mom's expecting us for dinner. Just remember, don't be late, _ever _again." The girl simply nodded, holding back sobs.

**Chapter 1-The Way You Lie**

"Are you kidding Santana? Where are you going?" Puck sat down at the bar of the bowling alley, he was suppose to meet her there so they could 'go out', but now she was blowing him off.

Santana sighed, "I already told you, Quinn needs me right now."

"She moved away five months ago!"

"Your point, she needs me right now Puck. I'll be back in a week." And she hung up, not even waiting for his response. Huffing, he put his phone back in his pocket, turning just in time to see Rachel walk in with Finn. Puck eyed Rachel carefully, there was something up about them. Rachel was more often than not being quiet and letting people chose songs, letting Finn decide which solos were best for her. Puck shook his head, why should he even bother? She didn't want him, she was the one to break up with him after only a week, even Puck knew that wasn't enough time to figure out whether a relationship would work or not. But Quinn had moved away and Finn was ready to move on.

_We weren't friends in the first place…_ Puck shook his head, even four months after he regretted saying those words. Every day he wishes he could take those words back, every day he says he'll answer her text or return her calls but he never does. Sighing, he ordered a coke and just sat there, a heavy feeling in his heart.

…*****…*****

It was Friday night, and Rachel was at the bowling alley with Finn, she kept her eyes down, following Finn closely.

_We weren't friends in the first place…_The worst part was living with this feeling that rested in the pit of her stomach, it felt like regret and sadness, it made her want to cry yet scream, she knew it was from her broken friendship with Puck. She knew a week wasn't long enough to figure whether a relationship would work but Finn had approached her, explaining Quinn was moving and he wanted to date her, how could she have said no? She had wanted Finn for a long time but he always had Quinn. She missed Puck.

Finn grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?" Finn asked with general concern in his voice. She had been doing this spacing out a lot this past week, it would have been her and Puck's five months…if she had stayed with him.

"Hmm? Umm yeah, fine." Rachel said, she couldn't get her mind off Puck. She put their picture from when they were younger away, but not even that helped. Every night she would kiss Finn good night, and try to text Puck, but he would never answer and every time her heart would sink, and the tears would start rolling down her cheeks.

Finn and Rachel continued to just sit in a companionable silence; she watched Puck from afar, knowing Finn wouldn't have liked it if she went over there. She stared at his back, willing him to turn around and notice her.

"Babe, did ya hear a word I said?" Finn asked, even more concern lacing his voice.

"What? No, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Finn eyed Rachel warily. "My mom called, she needs me at home, now, so I have to go. Will you be okay?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, I love you, bye." He kissed the top of her head and headed out. Rachel's mind drifted back to Puck and what they used to have.

_We weren't friends in the first place…_Puck never lost those words throughout the five months, he thought about them all the time, every time he saw them together, or just Rachel. People told him he looked like shit, but how do you tell people you're sick from a broken heart? He noticed them when they first walked in, that's why he stayed at bar. He noticed Finn leave, without Rachel, but he wasn't ready to talk to her. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rachel sitting there all by herself, staring into space. He watched three big guys approach her, _this can't be good._ Puck thought to himself, but was battling on whether or not to go over there. He didn't want to go over and save her it wasn't his job to protect her anymore...

"Please can you just leave me alone?" He heard Rachel plead with the men.

"Come on baby, your here all alone, you can with the three of us and we'll give you a good time. Not like the boring one you're experiencing here." One of the guys said, Puck turned around to see the guys hovering over Rachel, when the same guy who spoke reached over and touched her arm. Rachel visibly flinched away from him.

Her voice quivered from tears. "Please, leave me alone..." Puck sighed and walked over to Rachel.

"She asked you to leave her alone, so I suggest you do just that." Puck said through clenched teeth.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" The guy turned to come face to face with Puck.

"Noah..." Rachel sighed in relief, Puck grimaced at the sound of his name falling from her lips, he held on to his anger though and faced the guy who was bothering her.

"Your worst nightmare. Now, leave. Her. Alone." Puck punctuated each word, to his surprise they just nodded and left.

The guy, who had been talking all night, handed Rachel a piece of paper. "Call me babe, if you ever want a real _man_." With that the guy followed the other two out of the building. As soon as they were gone, Puck turned and headed back to the bar.

Rachel was in shock, Puck had protected her, after all this time, he was still there for her; she looked and he was already at the bar. She stood and ran towards him, when she approached him, she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he flinched away from her. Rachel was hurt, correction, she hurts all the time, the feeling in her stomach grew more when he flinched away from her again. "Noah...thank you?" It came out as a question.

"Sure Rachel, no problem." It came out hard and cold. He could feel Rachel standing over him, not moving. "What Rachel?" His said with clench teeth, she didn't reciprocate any feelings, why should he be nice to her anymore? He was hurting, she had Finn, and he had no one.

"I...I...ugh! I miss you Noah! God do I miss you!" The tears came then, she finally let the sobs lose, she didn't have Finn to calm her down or tell her how wrong it was to cry over something that never was, she could finally get them out. "I miss what we shared, I miss our friendship, I miss your arms around me, I miss the way you used to kiss me, I miss your smile, the way you comforted me, I miss everything about you! I can't stop thinking about you, I should have never let you go…" Rachel finished in a whisper.

_We weren't friends in the first place…_He still couldn't shake the words that he had said that cut them both deeper than anything had ever had in their lives. "How do I know you're not lying to me right now?" Those words Puck said hurt Rachel, they cut her, not him.

She ran out of the bowling alley, crying. Her luck, it was pouring rain, she didn't even care though, she dropped to her knees and cried.

"Rachel, its pouring, come on, get up!" Puck yelled at Rachel, she would be soaked and could catch a cold. _Why do I even care!_ Puck thought, but he soon realized she was crying because she did have feelings for him.

"Why? Why Noah? Why did you say that?" Rachel croaked out.

"What? That we weren't friends in the first place?" With a weak nod from Rachel he continued. "Because Rachel, I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me!"

"I'm so sorry, please believe me when I say I never wanted to do that! Never! I never wanted to hurt you, I miss you so much…" Rachel's voice dropped to a whisper. "Please believe me…"

"Rachel, I don't know what to believe anymore. You're telling me you miss me but _love_ him? You can't have both of..." Puck was caught off by Rachel's lips, they stood in the parking lot, in the pouring rain, kissing. He forgot how soft her lips felt against his; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Rachel put her arms around his neck, looking to get closer to Puck. For what seemed like an hour, Puck kissed Rachel deep and passionately.

Rachel was the first to break the kiss, she heaved to get oxygen back into her lungs. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Noah, please, I never meant to hurt…" Puck cut her off with a gentle kiss. Rachel's mind flashed to her boyfriend and the trouble she could be in.

"Do you want me Rachel?" Puck asked huskily.

"Y-yes, I want you Noah." She stuttered out.

"Come on Rach, let's get out of the rain." He took her and hand and ran to his car. They jumped in, both soaked, he turned on the heat and drove off, heading to his head. _Thank god mom's working the night shift and Hannah is at her friends_. Puck thought to himself, as he held Rachel's hand tightly.

The ride to his house was very quiet, Rachel didn't say a word, just stared out the window. Puck was more than a little worried as he got out of the truck to go unlock the front door. "Rach? Are you okay?" Puck looked behind him and saw her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Rachel nodded, afraid to talk. She followed him into the house and up the stairs. He handed her a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. "Change into these, and I'll dry your clothes."

Rachel nodded, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stared at Puck's clothes, not really knowing what to do with them. Would Puck call Finn to tell him that she was with Puck? Was this all just a test to Finn? Did he know Puck was there? Was Finn trying to see whether she still had feelings for Puck? What kind of trouble would she get in if Finn found out she was here?

A loud knock at the door startled her. "Rachel, it's been 20 minutes, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," she croaked, it was then she realized she was crying. Wiping the tears off her cheeks, she dressed in what Puck gave her.

Puck stood across from the bathroom, waiting for Rachel to come out. When the door opened and Rachel stepped out he noticed that she looked smaller. _Has she lost weight? _Puck tried to remember what she looked last time she was here, over five months ago. His eyes traveled down her arms, noting there were what looked like faint bruises on her arms. "Do have a sweat shirt I could borrow?"

Puck's eyebrows shot up, "It's almost 70 degrees in my house, how can you be cold?" She shrugged, "Where are your wet clothes?" She handed him the clothes that were in her hands. As she stretched out her left arm, the sleeve rolled up, and Puck caught a glimpse at the dark purple bruise that looked swollen, like it just happened.

Puck took the clothes with his right hand but dropped them on the floor with his, catching her left wrist with his other hand, "What happened? Where'd you get the bruise?" He let his finger's brush across the mark watching her flinch.

Rachel looked towards the floor, "I slipped on ice, Finn caught me, he must have gripped too tightly."

Puck looked skeptical, "Berry, it's late March, there is no ice on the ground. Where'd you get the bruise?" Puck asked again.

"Well we went to this ice skating rink, there's ice there…"

"Except there are no ice skating rinks in Lima. Berry, where'd you get the bruise?" Puck glanced back down at it, it was too deep of a purple and swollen for it to be a month old.

"I…I…tripped, Finn caught me." Rachel stuttered out, still not meeting Puck's eyes.

Puck sighed, "Okay, well we should get some ice on it. Does it hurt?"

Rachel finally looked up at Puck, nodding slowly, "Yeah, it does."

They walked down stairs, Puck threw the wet clothes in the dryer before heading to the kitchen for ice. After getting the gel pack, he walked back into the living room, where Rachel sat on the couch, legs pulled up to her chest, head resting on her knees, silently crying. "Hey, you okay?" Puck handed her the ice pack, taking the seat next to her. "Do you wanna tell me now how you got that awful bruise?"

Rachel sighed, "I fell Noah, please stop asking."

"Why Rach? I know your lying, just tell me how you got it." Puck realized as he raised his voice, she coward away from him. "Come on Berry, we've known each other for how long? Just tell me."

Rachel shook her head. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Rachel had a small smile on her face as she said it. "How long till my clothes are done? I really need to get home."

"About an hour, just let your dad's know you're here, I'm sure they won't argue too much. They do love me." Puck smirked at Rachel, who just shook her head and went back to silently crying. "Come on, why are you crying?" Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders, pulling her into his side.

Rachel sobbed, "I-I-I c-c-can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything…"

"No, I really can't." Rachel sobbed a little harder.

Puck's mind started going through the possibilities of what could make Rachel so upset. He remembered the bruise, how it was shaped like a hand. Even though he didn't want to, his mind thought of her father's. _They would never lay a hand on her…would they? _Puck shook those thoughts from his head, they wouldn't, they couldn't, she's their princess. As soon as the thought came, it left. It was just too impossible.

But he did let himself think of her story, Finn caught her. If Finn was walking next to her, why would he grab her upper arm? Finn wouldn't hurt a fly, he just seemed to…caring. Puck was completely befuddled, how did she get such a bruise? He glanced at Rachel, whose sobs had quieted and she was now about to fall asleep.

Puck brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Rachel, I'm going to let your dad's know your crashing here for the night." Rachel tried to sit up and protest but Puck gently pushed her back on the couch. "Your clothes aren't done and you're just about asleep. I'll be right back." Rachel nodded sleepily as Puck stood.

Puck dialed a familiar but at the same time unfamiliar number, letting it ring. "Hello?" The older man answered, sounding like he just woke up.

"Mr. Berry? It's me, Noah." Puck knew he wouldn't know him by Puck.

"Noah Puckerman? It's so nice to hear from you. A late hour, but still, how are you?" The older man sounded more awake now.

Puck chuckled, "I'm doing okay, I just wanted to call you and let you know, Rachel's here, she crashed on the couch."

"Oh? I thought she was with Finn tonight…" The poor man sounded confused.

"She was, he um left her at the bowling alley, she went outside and was soaked. I brought her back her to dry her clothes and she fell asleep on the couch." Puck tried to explain.

Puck could hear a door shut and Mr. Berry walking around his house. "Well, I don't blame her, she hasn't been sleeping well lately, poor things probably exhausted."

Puck nodded, leaning against the door frame of the living room, watching Rachel sleep. "Yeah, hey, before I go, Rachel has an awful bruise on her upper left arm, she said she fell…" Puck trailed off.

"No, I haven't seen it, but if you're saying it's bad, I'll ask her about it tomorrow."

Puck once again nodded to himself. "Okay, thanks Mr. Berry, I'll let you go back to sleep. I'll bring her home in the morning."

"Sounds good Noah, keep her safe."

"Don't I always." Mr. Berry laughed, agreeing with him, they said there good nights and hung up with each other. Puck was about to turn off the light and head upstairs when Rachel started whining and thrashing on the couch. Puck glanced back at her, and before he knew it, she shut up, panting. _A nightmare? _He could hear her sobs, turning around, he went to see if she was okay. "Rachel, it's okay, it was only a nightmare." Rachel shook her head, "Come here." As soon as Puck sat down, Rachel curled up next to him, holding on to him for dear life. Puck rubbed her back, comforting her as best as he could. Within minutes she was back to sleep, Puck following soon after.

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Questions? Comments?**

**This story was originally named Sweet Caroline by meowkittehmeow. If you've read it when that was up, this is waaay different. The girls there gave me what they had and I completely re-worked it for the first chapter, I'll use more and more of their work as the story continues. In Sweet Caroline, it was very heavy on the Puck and Rachel, it will be here too, but we need to work through our Finn drama too. This is very A/U and OOC, as you can all tell. **

**Abuse is a very heavy subject, and a very serious matter. Please, if you suspect anyone of being abused, you need to tell authorities or if you're in school, let them know so they may handle it. Again, whether it's mental, or physical, it's still abuse and no one should go through it. **

**Okay, that being said. The first couple of chapter's will just be re-works of the original. I really hope you all enjoyed the first of many chapters!**


	2. Someone Like You

**Lightning Crashes**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. And have I mentioned this is A/U, OOC? If I haven't it is...! For everyone, not just Finn. Rachel and Puck are long time friends. Anyways, I'm so happy you guys loved it! I don't own anything. Big thanks to dreamer1483 for saving me from hours of editing. xoxo**

**Chapter 2- Someone Like You**

"Noah?" Miriam tapped her son's shoulder gently, trying not to wake Rachel. "Noah, wake up." She tapped his shoulder again, a little harder. "Noah, come on, it's one in the morning, you should go up to bed."

Puck grunted, prying his eyes open, seeing his mother looming over him. "What?"

"Go to bed, and take this poor girl with you, she doesn't look very comfortable." Miriam stated matter of factly, before she turned to head upstairs.

Puck closed his eyes again, trying to make sense of what his mother was saying. "Of course she's comfortable...so am I." Puck mumbled, shifting in his seat ever so slightly.

Miriam turned back around, slapping her son upside the head. "Don't argue with me. Now come on, get her to bed, she needs actual sleep." She went for the stairs, again, smiling when she heard Puck sigh in defeat.

Puck was trying to get his bearings before standing up and carrying not only himself but Rachel up to bed. He carefully scooped her up in his arms, dragging his feet up to his room. When he was in his room, he lowered both of them onto the bed and settled under the covers. Rachel sighed happily, scooting closer to Puck.

**…***...*****

Light streaming through the window brought Rachel out of her sound sleep. Rolling over, the first sight she was met with was Puck, snoring away. Rachel smiled lightly thinking of how that would be the one thing _not _to wake her up.

"Stop starring," Puck mumbled. "S'not nice and I can _feel _you." Puck rolled towards Rachel, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Go back to sleep, it's too early."

Rachel sighed, melting into her friends embrace, "Okay," Rachel closed her eyes again.

After what only seemed like a few minutes, Rachel re-opened her eyes, glancing around the room for a clock. Figures, Puck's would be unplugged. Rachel sat up a little looking for something to tell her the time; she saw his cell on the night stand, reaching over, she grabbed it, pushing a random button. When she saw the time, she almost freaked out. "Noah, watch out, I have to get up!"

"Nope, it's still too early. Damn Berry, where's the fire?" Puck mumbled, pulling the covers tighter.

Rachel sighed, ceasing her movements for a moment to explain herself. "I'm supposed to meet Finn for breakfast at a restaurant his aunt owns. It's about a half an hour from here," Rachel scrubbed her hands over her face.

"Point? It's like eight, right?"

"No Noah, it's almost 10; I was supposed to be there by now." Rachel started to move again, "I'll see you tonight at Temple. Thanks for last night Noah." Rachel kissed his cheek, heading down stairs to find her clothes.

Puck sat up rubbing his face. He decided he would at least make sure she made it home okay; he wouldn't let her walk there. As he pulled on a pair of pants and a fresh shirt, he couldn't shake the weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. He knew that Rachel should just blow Finn off, it was already so late.

Rachel ran into the laundry room, remembering the many summer's she had slept over, and try to make it down stairs before Puck could get to the kitchen first. Rachel usually wanted first choice on the breakfast. When Rachel walked past the kitchen, she saw Miriam sitting at the table sipping on her morning coffee.

"Good morning Rachel. Will I see you tonight at Temple?" Miriam questioned, looking up from the magazine.

Rachel stopped in the doorway, "Morning, and of course you will. But I have to go, I'll see you there." Rachel walked as fast as she could to the door, hoping to beat Puck there.

"Hold up, I'll drive you," Puck came running down the stairs, holding his keys and cell phone.

"You really don't have to." Rachel said but Puck shook his head and opened the door for her. "I guess this means you will be." Not saying anything, Puck led the way to his truck, opening the doors and starting it up. It was a quiet drive to Rachel's house, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

When they pulled up to her house, Puck knew he couldn't stay, but the uneasy feeling about Rachel being alone with Finn wouldn't stop nagging him. "Please be safe, I have a bad feeling about you going there with him." Puck said, looking over at Rachel.

"I will and I'll see you tonight, promise." Rachel saw the worry in his eyes, and his shoulders didn't relax. She tried again, "I'll call you if I need help." It didn't help, but he nodded anyways. Rachel left then, heading for her house. There was a note let on the door from her fathers, letting her know they went out shopping. Letting herself in, she rushed around, changing her outfit before sprinting back out the door and to her car. She punched in the address Finn gave her into the GPS and headed out.

**…***...*****

Finn was pissed, and that was putting it nicely. Rachel was over an hour late! _How dare she!_ He thought, downing the third cup of coffee.

"Want some more handsome?" The young, very flirty waitress said, holding the pot of coffee.

Finn smirked up at her, "Sure." Finn watched as the waitress tipped the pot, watching the scolding hot liquid splash into the cup.

The waitress smiled at him, "Sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Finn sighed, "My girlfriend was supposed to meet me here..."

"Over an hour ago." The pretty waitress finished. "She sure must be stupid to stand a guy like you up. I know I wouldn't." She winked at Finn before sauntering over to the next table.

Neither Rachel nor Puck knew, but Finn had sat in the parking the other night waiting to see how Rachel would get home. He had seen Puck there, and was curious if their friendship was truly over or if she had played him and they were still close. What Finn was shocked about, and it later turned to rage, was that _his _Rachel had _kissed Puck_! That was when he drove away, not needing to know where _his _Rachel was going. He knew, _just _knew Puck would take her back to his place.

Finn shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. Flagging down the waitress, he smiled sweetly up at her, "I think I will order breakfast." Finn looked over the menu as the waitress waited patiently.

"Sure thing handsome. I wouldn't want to wait any longer either." The waitress reached into her pocket, pulling out a pad and pen. As she waited, the bell on the door rang, letting her know a customer walked in. Taking a quick glance she saw a brunette looking around, her eyes landing on the man in front of her, smirking she turned up the charm. "You know handsome, if she doesn't show, I get off at noon, I won't stand you up." The waitress winked, smiling widely.

Finn sighed, looking up, a smirk playing on his lips, "Sound's good baby." When Finn peered over the waitress' shoulder, he saw Rachel heading towards the table. His smirk fell off his lips, being replaced with a hard scowl.

Rachel sighed at the scene with the waitress, but she continued her walk to her boyfriend, a neutral expression on her face. "Finn..." Rachel mumbled as she approached the table.

"I'll put this in for you handsome." The waitress said a little on the seductive side, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Rachel when she walked off.

_She can have him... _Rachel thought sourly. Finn hadn't been the person she thought he was. "Rachel..." Rachel winced when she heard the hardness in Finn's voice. "Where the hell have you been?" Finn stood up abruptly, Rachel knew this was coming, a quick change in his emotions. Finn gathered Rachel in his arms, "I've been so worried. I thought you might have gotten into an accident or... Ugh, I don't even want to think about the other possibilities. I love you," He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Next time call me." Rachel nodded against Finn's chest; he bent down, nuzzling the crook of her neck. When he took a deep breath he expected to smell her vanilla and berry scent but instead was greeted by a more...masculine one? Finn pulled away, trying to act nonchalantly about it, but now he knew she went back to Puck's. "So, sorry about leaving last night. How'd you get home?" Finn took a seat and waited for Rachel to sit.

Rachel sat and stared at the warm glass of water, she didn't meet his gaze as she answered. "Um, Noah was there, when he saw you leave, he offered to take me home, since neither of my dad's would answer."

Finn nodded, he hummed an answered, letting silence fall over the table. "So, Puck took you home?" Rachel nodded her answer. "Your still friends with him?"

Rachel looked up at Finn, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Finn, I had no way to get home, it was pouring and Noah was there. He offered, I wasn't going to walk home in the rain."

"How often do you see him?"

Rachel's mouth dropped, her eyes widening. "I see him at Temple. How do avoid him then, his mother has known me since I was a baby, she says hi to me and Noah and his little sister are always there." Rachel tried to defend herself, but she knew when to shut up and the look Finn was casting told her to stop.

"Well maybe our dates will be on Saturday now..." Finn mused to himself.

Rachel gaped at him, tears springing to her eyes, this was too much. "Finn, my dad's will start to wonder, this is my reli..."

"I don't want to hear it Rachel!" Finn said through clenched teeth.

The waitress approached, placing Finn's order in front of him. "Here you go handsome, anything else? What about you?" She turned towards Rachel.

Rachel looked at Finn, who nodded his approval to order, "Some dry, whole wheat toast?" Finn nodded again, giving his approval.

The waitress quirked an eyebrow at the brunette. "That's it? No butter or jelly? Maybe some meat or fresh fruit?"

"Maybe a bowl of fresh fruit..." The request died on her lips when Finn shook his head, "Just that toast..." Rachel trailed off, nodding to herself.

"...Okay," The waitress didn't know how to respond, the girl already looked too skinny.

Rachel didn't say a word, not even on how hungry she really was. She kept protein bars in her car now, just to keep the weight on, she didn't want her dad's to suspect something. "You know I only did that for your own good? You do want to be a Broadway start, right? You can't be eating unnecessary junk whenever you feel like it." Rachel nodded, she's heard this all before. He'll tell her, _your too fat, _or _you can't eat that, you'll gain weight, you need to lose some, _the latest was, _you should work out a little more, maybe an extra 20 minutes on the elliptical will do you good_. All Rachel could do was comply and hope he didn't get mad. "I love you, and I'm just trying to help."

Rachel held in the scoff and agreed. "I know, thank you."

The waitress dropped the toast off in front of Rachel, also bringing her a glass of ice water. "Here you go." When the brunette looked up at the waitress, she could see the unshed tears in her eyes. The waitress knew something was off about this scene, so when she went back to the kitchen, she pulled the manager aside. "Kimmy, see that girl and guy in the back corner?"

Kimmy nodded, "Yeah, that's Finn, the owner's nephew, and his girlfriend. What's up Jayleen?"

"I don't know something's off. I'm leaving in a half hour. Just keep an eye out on her, I'll tell the next waitress too." Kimmy nodded, looking over a Finn and Rachel again.

Finn and Rachel sat in silence; Finn scarfed down his food while Rachel nibbled on her toast. Finn sighed, glancing at his watch, it was noon, and he needed to head out. He waved for the check, quickly paying, leaving a tip for the waitress. "Let's go." Rachel stood and waited for Finn to head towards the door.

Finn led her by the small of her back outside and towards their cars, off on the side of the building, secluded. "Why'd you lie to me?" Finn turned, looming over Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wh-wh-what?" She knew what was coming but then again, she thought maybe Finn wouldn't go so far...they were in public.

Finn scoffed, backing Rachel up against her car. "Oh please! You didn't go home last night. Rachel you _smell_ like _him_! Do you think I would believe you? You're pathetic."

Rachel coward away from him, trying not to show too much fear, knowing he'll feed off of it. "It-it was late, what was I suppose to do? I was cold and tired, he let me sleep on the couch..."

Finn grabbed her upper arm, where the was already a bruise, he watched as Rachel flinched. Finn raised his hand, back handing her hard across her cheek, leaving a large read mark, a bruise quickly forming. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me!" Finn roared, he turned towards his car, jumping in and speeding off without another word.

Rachel unlocked her car with shaking hands, crawling into the back seat, before releasing the sobs she had held in.

**…***...*****

Hours later the Kimmy emerged from the restaurant, locking the door behind her, heading to her car she spotted a car still parked off to the side. As she approached the car she could hear strangled, broken sobs coming from inside. When she saw the small brunette curled up in the back seat, she went into action, quickly pulling the door open. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Rachel shook her head. "Can I call someone for you? The police? Parents?"

Rachel shook her head, fresh tears leaking onto her bruised cheek. "No-No-Noah..." The women nodded, spotting a cell phone on the floor, assuming it was the young girls, she picked it up scrolling through contacts until she found the right name.

It rang twice before there was an answer. "_Hey Rach, what's up?_" A strong male voice came through the phone.

"Um, this isn't Rach? Uh, she's here, and I don't know what's wrong but when I asked if I could call someone, she said your name."

"_Where the fuck is she?_"

**…***...*****

"Noah?" Miriam yelled up the stairs to her son. "Dishes need to be done from lunch and you _need_ to get ready for Temple. We leave in an hour!"

"Got it ma!" Puck was lounged on his bed, surfing the web, nothing much to do. He had thought about texting Rachel, but decided not to. Something was wrong, he could tell. He stomped down stairs and quickly picked up the kitchen.

When he was done, he went upstairs and proceeded to get ready. He knew his mom would throw a fit if she was late. But to be honest, he didn't want to either. He needed to know Rachel was safe and okay. When his cell phone sang 'Sweet Caroline' loudly, he grinned, picking it up.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" He slipped on his shoes, getting ready to head downstairs.

But the voice on the other end stopped him dead in his tracks. _"Um, this isn't Rach? Uh, she's here, and I don't know what's wrong but when I asked if I could call someone, she said your name." _The older women responded in one breath, almost to the point Puck couldn't understand her. But Rachel was hurt, he knew he should have followed her or something, he should have trusted that gut instinct.

"Where the fuck is she?" Puck barked out at the women, reaching for a piece of paper as she rattled off an address. "I'll be there in 20." Puck knew exactly where this was. It was the restaurant Finn's aunt owned.

Puck bounded down the stairs, grabbing his keys and wallet from the table in front of the door. "Noah! Where are you going?" Miriam screeched as Puck ran out the door.

"Out!" Puck yelled back to her.

Miriam followed him. "Where? And what about Temple?"

Puck sighed, "Fuck Temple ma! Rachel's in trouble and she _needs _me! I'll be back." Miriam nodded, she knew her son cared a lot about Rachel and if she was in trouble, Puck would be there for her. She watched as he backed down the drive and sped off.

So his timing was a little off, he made it there in an half an hour. Not bad if you ask him. When he finally pulled in, he's rage was through the roof; he saw a tall redhead standing over Rachel's car. Pulling his truck up to Rachel's car, he cut the engine and jumped out.

"I-I don't know what's wrong, but she stopped crying. Should I call the police?" The redhead looked nervous, possibly from the murderous look on Puck's face.

"No." He snapped, he just needed to see Rachel. His features softened when he saw her curled onto the back seat, his chest constricting with an emotion foreign to him. "Rach?" He heard a small whimper come from her, "What the fuck did he do?" He watched Rachel flinch and try to move further away. "No, Rach, it's okay. It's me, Noah. I'm here now." He sat on the edge of the seat, reaching out for her.

"Noah?" She whispered her voice hoarse from all the crying she's done.

"Yeah baby, I'm here now. C'mere." Rachel hearing Noah's soothing voice, un-curled herself and threw herself in Puck's waiting arms. Stroking her back, he whispered comforting '_it's okay_' and '_shhh, I'm here now, nothing, no one will hurt you now, I've got you_', anything to calm her down. "Rach, baby, what happened?" She shook head and continued to cling to him, Puck sighed. "Let's get you home." Puck made sure to have a good hold of her before scooting out the door, bringing her to his truck. "Let me get your bag and we'll head out."

Rachel nodded, letting go of Puck, "Don't leave me." She croaked out.

Puck's heart broke, and when he looked at her, and the bruise on her cheek, he vowed to protect her from his _best friend_. "I'm not, I promise." He gently stroked the injured cheek, watching her flinch away. "I'm sorry," He leaned forward, just brushing his lips across it. He shut the door and looked back at the redhead. "I'm going to leave her car here; I'll send her parents for it in the morning. Thanks, for calling me."

Kimmy nodded. "Of course, no problem. And you're welcome. I was pretty concerned."

"Yeah, I have to go, thanks again." Puck waved, getting in his truck, he looked over at his scared friend, his heart breaking more as she silently cried. "Let's get you home baby."

"Stay with me tonight. I'm scared." Her voice wavered, a sob cutting through.

"Sure Rach." And with that, Puck knew he would have to have a little _chat_ with Finn.

**A/N: So...yupp, here's the update. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Take a Chance

**Lightning Crashes**

**A/N: *Hangs head in shame* Wow guys, I don't even know where to begin. I'm so, so, so, sorry! This is not the longest update, but I **_**wanted/needed**_** to get something out there! I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 3- Take a Chance**

Finn drove home, deep in thought. He was almost hoping that nothing would show on her cheek. But he knew he was wrong, his hand was red, which only meant she would have it worse. Unfortunately for him, he knew this problem wouldn't just go away, not like what happened with Quinn, he never left a mark that could be seen. Her parents had only suspected it, and quickly moved their daughter away from the problem.

Finn just knew if he did leave a bruise, her parents would question it, question him. As Finn drove, he tried to come up with new excuses. He could always say he wasn't with Rachel, he left right after while she lingered t finish her coffee. _That could work_. Finn thought, taking an unsuspected right turn, just to see if Rachel was home yet. When her car wasn't there, Finn decided to head home and come check to see if she made it home later.

**…***...*****

When Puck finally pulled into Rachel's driveway, having to stop at the drug store to pick her up some ointment for the horrible bruise on her cheek. "Rach, we're home," When Rachel didn't answer him, he decided it would be best for him to just carry her into the house.

As Puck walked towards the house, Rachel in his arms, he finally noticed his mother's Jeep and both of her dads still there. _This is going to be a long night_, Puck thought, watching the door fly open and three adults come running out. "Noah, what happened?" Miriam asked as she approached her son.

"I-I think... I think Finn has been abusing Rachel." Puck let out a huff of air, the sentence was out there.

Gasps were heard from all three adults. "Noah? Are you sure?" Miriam eyed her son, she knew he would never lie about something this big, he cared for that girl so much, even when she chose Finn over him, he still made sure she was okay. Miriam very much could see that the two of them belonged with each other, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Ma! Why would I lie?" Puck glanced down at Rachel, tightening his hold on her.

Henry, one of Rachel's dads, the shorter Mr. Berry stepped forward. "How about we get her inside and you can show me some evidence before I call the police."

"No!" Rachel tried hard to squirm out of Puck's grasp but he didn't let her go. "Nothing's going on, I'm perfectly fine...

"Yes Rachel, because perfectly fine is losing weight when you're already small. Hand print shaped bruises on your arms, cheek, and god knows where else!" Puck cut in, giving Rachel a stern look. "Don't make excuses for him. Now, we'll go inside and you're going to show us or at least my mom where every single bruise is. And if it's that bad, I will go kick his ass before the fucking police are called." Puck brushed past Miriam, Henry and Richard, moving into the house and up to Rachel's bedroom.

"Noah, you can't hurt him, I need you here with me, not...you know in jail or something." Rachel mumbled, not meeting Puck's eyes.

Puck sighed, gently placing Rachel onto her bed, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Rachel nodded, "Can I just show Miriam the bruises?" Rachel looked away, hoping Puck would understand that she was uncomfortable showing any one else the marks.

"Of course, and change into some pajama's, when she's all done, I'll come back in with your dad's and discuss our next move." Rachel simply nodded, Puck stood, glancing back to see a tear slide down her cheek. He quietly closed the door, just in time for the three adults to round the corner. "Ma, she'll show you and once she's in different clothes, we'll come back in. Hopefully it's not too bad."

Miriam moved towards her son, "I hope so too, but I think this is just the tip of the iceberg." Miriam patted her son's shoulders.

Richard cleared his throat, "How could we have let something like this just slip past us? She never showed any signs..." Richard trailed off, his eyes far away, thinking over the last couple of months, trying to remember if or when a change took place in his daughter.

"It's okay Richard, we'll get to the bottom of this," Henry said quietly. "Why don't you go on in Miriam and thank you." Miriam nodded, moving away from her son, towards the door, "Miriam, if...if Rachel _needs_ Noah, may he please stay. We'll make sure he gets to school, and we'll pay his way for food and gas and...and anything else he might need, but...but I think Rachel will feel safe with Noah." Henry had only thought of this on the spot, but maybe it would make everything a little easier, on Rachel and on them. "I-I mean if it's okay with the both of you..."

"Henry, if it makes Rachel feel safe, I'm here. I'll always be here for her." As Puck spoke, he could feel his chest tightening, tears welling; these two men were lost on what to do. This was their baby girl and they couldn't even remember where the abuse started. Puck could, it all started on the day she chose to be with _him_.

Miriam glanced back at her son, "Noah, while I'm with Rachel, go home and get some clothes packed and everything you might need right now." Puck nodded at his mother's words and watched her disappear into Rachel's room.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes." Puck was already down the stairs when it registered in Henry and Richard's mind.

When Miriam closed the door, Rachel shot up off the bed, eyes wide. "Shh dear, it's only me." Rachel relaxed, nodding slowly at Miriam's words. "Can you show me the bruises? Everything he has done to you..."

Rachel felt comfortable with Miriam in the room, she knew she could show the older woman what needed to be seen. What Rachel was really worried about was what would happen if they turned _him_ into the police. Would he come after her? Would someone be there to protect her? Probably not, _he_ made her cut ties to everyone. Rachel stood from her bed, moving to where Miriam stood. Slowly she removed her shirt to show the hand prints that littered her skin, Miriam gasped quietly. Somewhere old, some looked shiny and new, when Rachel sat on the bed to remove her skirt, she showed Miriam the few bruises on the inside of her thighs.

The older women gasped, seeing the bruises that were there, "Honey, did...did _he_ ever," Miriam took a deep breath. She was practically this girl's mother, and to even bear the thought that _he_ touched her like. "Did he ever _rape_ you?"

Rachel's eyes widen at the statement. "No, no. If I talked a little too much for his liking at lunch or in Glee or something, he would grip my thigh until I stopped talking. After a while I just had to feel his hand resting there to know I needed to stop." Rachel adverted her eyes, this was the first time she had ever shared this kind of information with anyone.

Miriam gasped, looking over all the bruises, and scratches that went from her stomach and back to her knees. None of them would be visible if she had the right clothes on. "How long Rachel?" Miriam whispered, her eyes trained on the large bruise on her cheek.

"A week after we started dating was the first time he actually yelled at me, from there it escalated, from holding my hand too tight, to the actual hitting when I didn't listen to him." Rachel sighed, looking at Miriam she knew she could trust the older women, Miriam had always been there. "He...he's threatened me that if I ever told anyone..." Rachel broke off with a sob, she had so badly wanted to tell Noah, somewhere deep down Rachel knew he would help her. But _he_ had threatened her with her own life if she ever told anyone.

"Oh my poor darling, come here." Miriam collected the sobbing Rachel into her arms. She gently rubbed the small girl's backs, rocking her back and forth. After a few minutes of Rachel sobbing, Miriam pulled back only slightly. "Let's get you dressed and we can call the other's in, I'm sure Noah is getting restless, not knowing what's going on." Rachel only nodded, standing up from the embrace to find clothing.

**…***...*****

"Didn't he have another girlfriend?" Henry questioned Puck, as he walked through the door, bags in hand.

Puck shrugged, "Yeah a girl named...wait? Are you saying...?" Puck trailed off, it made sense, why Quinn just up and left town.

Henry shrugged, "It only makes sense, he wouldn't just start, he would have been abusive all this time. Do you have anyway of getting a hold of this other girl?"

Puck nodded, "Um yeah, I can. I guess I'll be right back..." Puck took a glance towards the staircase, wanting nothing more than to go check on Rachel. Puck stood on the back porch, cell phone in hand, dialing Santana's number.

"What do you want _now_ Puckerman?" Santana shouted into the phone.

"Calm down. I-I have a question for you."

"Well let's go, I don't have all day." He could only picture Santana's snappy voice going with a tapping foot.

"Look, Hudson...he's been hitting Rachel. Is that why Quinn left?"

Santana sighed, "That's a heavy question Puckerman." Santana didn't answer his question.

"San, please? I need to know..."

"How bad is she?" Santana's voice was soft, almost vulnerable, Puck had never heard this side of her before.

"He hit her hard enough to leave a hand print bruise across her cheek." Puck jaw clenched tight, just the thought of someone laying a hand on Rachel pissed him off to no end.

Santana gasped into the phone, "He...he never got that bad with Quinn. I-I should have told you Puck, oh god, I'm so sorry." Puck could hear the tremble in her voice, she sounded scared and upset that she didn't say anything.

"It's okay, I just, I think we got to her in time. I want to kill the son of a bitch, he's hurt her..."  
"Puck, she'll need you, take care of her..." Santana cut him off, "Look I have to go, Quinn needs me right now, I'll talk to you later. Keep me updated with Rachel, please?" Santana sounded like she was ready to plead with Puck.

"Yeah, I will," They said their good byes, and hung up with each other. When Puck shut the door, both Henry and Richard were standing there. "Yeah, he hit her, her parents caught and moved her away."

Henry nodded, "I thought so, we need to press charges, get the police to get pictures for proof."

Richard looked at his husband, he knew how he felt. He wanted to kill the boy who hurt his little girl, lock him and throw the key away, but they needed to discuss it first. "How about we go talk to Rachel first."

The boys headed upstairs, stopping to knock on the door, "Come in," Miriam called out, helping Rachel sit back on the bed.

When the door opened, Rachel seeks out the pair of hazel eyes that could make her feel safe, "Noah," she breathed out, meeting his eyes.

"Hey Rach," Puck walked to the edge of her bed, hesitating to sit down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her, he only wanted her to be comfortable and feel safe.

Rachel reached for his hand, gently pulling him towards her, "Hold me, please?" Puck slowly nodded, moving to gather Rachel in his arms. "I'm scared he'll come for me," Rachel whispered, only loud enough for Puck to hear her.

"I'm not letting him come anywhere near you, I'll be right here, I'm not leaving you." Puck whispered into her hair. He didn't want her to feel scared, he also didn't want _him_ anywhere near her either.

"Honey," Richard moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did you know he hurt the other girl he dated?" At Rachel's nod, Richard sighed, "We need to put charges on this boy. Let the police come out, talk to you, take some pictures..."

"No," Rachel whispered into Puck's chest.

Puck tightened his arms around her before pulling back, "What? Why?"

"You don't understand...!" Rachel looked up at Puck, pleading silently with her eyes that he would understand.

"Babe, we have to tell someone."  
Miriam stepped out of the bathroom, "Honey, you'll be safe,"

"No!" Rachel yelled, "I'll get in enough trouble if he ever finds out I told you... I can't...just can't!" Rachel sobbed violently, just the thought of him finding out scared her to her bones. What would he do? Would he follow through with his threat? Rachel didn't want to find out.

Henry tried once more, "Sweetie, my star, we need to let authorities know, we have enough evidence to put him away, he'll never hurt you..."

"You don't get it!" Puck pulled her thrashing body closer to his, willing her to calm down a little. "If I tell them, sure he'll go to jail and in a few years, he'll get out..."

Puck held her closer, "Rach, we'll move away, get a new house no where remotely close to here. Change our names, hell, I'll go into witness protection with you. Restraining order... Whatever it takes to keep you safe, I'll do it." Puck promised her, holding her close. Later, when Rachel is fast asleep in his arms, it'll hit him like a ton of bricks, he practically proposed to her to a room full of people. Pledged his life to keep her safe, he might as well have gotten down on one knee, ring in hand and told her he loved her.

"I can't Noah, no matter, one day, he'll find me and...and he'll...he'll..." Rachel broke off sobbing, how did she tell one he would kill her.

"Rachel you have to tell us," Henry rubbed his daughter's arm. Looking at his husband, who only could shrug and watch his daughter break down in the younger mans arms.

"Daddy, he'll kill me!" Rachel sobbed, holding Puck as close as she could.

Richard watched as Puck's jaw clenched tight, his face turning a shade of red, but as his daughter whispered his name, Puck relaxed, holding her shaking body. If Richard didn't know love when he saw it, he might only think they were friends. Why his daughter ever broke up with him, he'll never know. While no one was paying attention, Richard slipped out of the room to call the police, maybe they could come up with something to charge the boy with.

**…***...*****  
**  
**"Hey Finn, I'm home," Carole carried in the few bags from her shopping trip into the living room where her son was playing some video game.

"Hey mom," Finn answered not paying attention to his mother.

"How was Rachel today?"

Finn stopped, he forgot he had to go check on her. "Fine, which reminds me, I have to go see her, I forgot about the Glee project we're supposed to be working on." Finn slipped on his jacket, fishing his keys out. "I'll be back later," Finn leaned down, giving his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"Please be home early, you're always out so late..."

Finn turned around giving his mother a hard look. "I'll be home when I get home." Carole flinched at the sound of her son's harsh voice, she nodded and moved to find herself dinner.

Finn drove the short way to Rachel's house, parking across the street. Finn didn't see her car there, but her father's, Puck's truck and his mom's car were there. _Where's Rachel?_ He thought to himself as he pulled his phone out to text her, after the message was sent, he sat back and waited for a reply. What he got was not what he expecting.

_**Stay the fuck away from her Hudson!-Rach_

That wasn't his Rachel, he knew that much. Finn was pissed, Puck was with her, who else would send a message like that. Finn knew there was no school to worry about, he would wait Puckerman out.

Finn waited as patiently as he could, trying not to get out of his car and walk into the house to find Puckerman. But just as Finn's resolve melted away, two police cars showed up, pulling into the drive away and being escorted in by one of Rachel's father's. Slamming his fist hard against the steering wheel, Finn started his car, speeding away from the neighborhood, stopping long enough to send her a quick text.

_**If you say anything Rachel, you know what will happen!_

**A/N: Oh boy, so here's that quick update, this story is very emotionally draining to write-this is just a btw! Leave me love, it always makes me smile!**

**Some new stories were posted, if you read ****Broken****, there is now a prequel up! ****Smoke and Mirrors: A Prequel to Broken**

**Also a few others, another adopted one from ****Meowkittehmeow****, ****Home Side Story****: **  
**Adopted from Meowkittehmeow! Finn is in the army, Rachel has graduated and is working towards her dream of becoming a Broadway star. How does Rachel survive living in New York alone? Who's there to catch her when her world crumbles? Furturefic, OOC**

**One more; ****Chasing Pavement**:  
**Once you're divorced, you stay that way right? Once it's over, it's over. And you sure as hell don't show up on your exes' doorstep at one in the morning asking for help, right?**

**All of them Puck/Rachel. So, if you're interested and have some free time, go check them out! Other than that leave me some love!**


End file.
